All I Want For Christmas
by WintersBlaze
Summary: InuKag . ONE SHOT . SONG FIC . Can the magic of Christmas bring unknown love together? . All I Want For Christmas . By Mariah Carey . COMPLETE


All I Want For Christmas 

A/N: Well, I know I started another story but I heard this song on the radio and I wanted to do a one shot. This is my first one shot. I hope you like it! The ending may be a little rushed though since I need to close it up before the song ends. Please review

- - - - - -

All I Want For Christmas

Chapter: Unknown Love

By WintersBlaze

- - - - - -

Gray. Gray skies. Gray clouds. Gray was the one word to describe how Kagome was feeling that day. The snow had started to fall and a young girl of 16 trudged along the cement sidewalk. Her feet grazed the light snowflakes, making small marks on the ground. Her bench came into view. This was the bench. The bench came where she came to think about him. Inuyasha.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

How many times had she done this? Come to this abandoned wooden bench and thought about things that she had no control over. How many times had she thought about him? Thought about how he had hurt her and if he really meant it. How many times had she cried? Cried here. Cried here for him when he was hurt, or when he hurt her. How many times had she confessed her love for him? Thought about the possibility that he might love her too.

_There's just one thing I need_

No. That wasn't possible. He had Kikyo. She was everything that Kagome wasn't. Pretty, smart, strong, brave. Inuyasha would choose Kikyo over her any day.

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

A tear leaked from her doe like eyes and slipped its way down her porcelain colored face and on to her dark locks. The snowflakes started to fall harder. They graced her eyelashes, but melted into nothingness whenever a salty tear hit them.

_I just want you for my own_

What made her come to get comfort from a source that couldn't give her comfort? This was the place that she first realized it. Realized that she loved him.

_More than you could ever know_

**-Flashback**-

_"Why do you hurt me so, Inuyasha?" She looked up at the cherry blossoms blowing the breeze on the trees. "Why does it bother me so, when I see you with Kikyo?" Staring up at the cherry blossoms she thought but she only came with one explanation._

_I love him._

**-End Flashback**-

This wasn't supposed to be what Christmas is like. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about what could be. She shouldn't be crying over someone who can't cry for her in return. But she is.

_Make my wish come true..._

Kagome stood up and slowly walked down the empty street. Everybody was out celebrating Christmas with their family and friends, but she was out here in the cold. Now that she thought back to the argument that brought her here, she couldn't but smile sadly at how stupid it was.

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha stomped up to Kagome in a fowl mood, as he started to bellow at her.

"Kagome, there's no time for you to go home! We need to search for jewel shards!"

The glare in Kagome's eyes, showed to him that she was serious "I'm going to spend Christmas with my family, there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"You don't need Christmas! You just want to go home! Maybe all your really good for is jewel detecting after all!"

That hit Kagome. Hard. Tears welled up her eye, and she turned around without even bothering to sit him. The tears traveled fast. "If you come to get me, I won't come"

Kagome ran off in a blinding run. Inuyashas ears flattened in recognition of what he said and he let his head fall down, hiding his face with his hair.

**-End Flashback**-

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Inuyasha sat still, perched in the tree that he had come to treasure. Bending over he took his fist and collided with the hard tree bark. He had probably been doing this all day. He couldn't believe what he said to her. He had been so cruel, there's no way she would come back now.

_There is just one thing I need_

Christmas had brought back memories from when he was a child. Both good and bad. He remembered when his mother knitted all of the chizukons, they would hang them around the cookware and wonder what he would get in it in the morning. But Christmas was also the day that would change his life for ever. The day is mother was murdered. And now Christmas might be the day he will lose Kagome too.

_There is just one thing I need_

It had started snow in the feudal era. A rare sight. The leaves had been swept away by the wind off the trees, leaving them bare and chilled. Inuyasha leaped down from the tree and on to the now snowy ground. The frost hit his feet and he shivered but he didn't care at the moment. All he could think of was Kagome.

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

If only she knew how he felt. He would never admit it to her but he was in love in with her. He wasn't sure how it happened or when it happened. Perhaps he had loved her from the very start. He knew she witnessed all the time he had gone to see Kikyo. He knew it hurt her. But he couldn't tell her he loved her. She was kind, caring, understanding, someone like that could never love one of his kinds. A half-breed. He had been so mean to her, he didn't deserve her love.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

What about Kikyo? Oh, yes he had loved her once, but that love had diminished when she died. The only thing he felt now was pity.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Inuyasha had started absentmindedly walking, bringing him in a direction he wouldn't have gone with common sense.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

The magical well came into view. The well that held not only time traveling abilities, but a love gone unknown. He could still smell her scent. The scent that made him go crazy every time he smelled it. The scent that calmed him when he was lost. It was his escape.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you...my baby_

'And now you may never smell it again'

Inuyasha heard that familiar voice in him again. It had been talking to him a lot recently.

"Of course, I will. She'll come back." Not even Inuyasha was persuaded by his words of comfort.

'You shouldn't be so sure' the voice rang again. 'You did call her a jewel shard detector.'

"Well, she shouldn't take everything so seriously." Inuyasha started to get nervous.

'What if she said that you were nothing but a worthless half-breed, Kagome, the woman you love?'

"I…" He panicked.

'What if she decides your not worth it? That she gets tired of you putting her down.'

Inuyasha started shaking, his eyes got wet. His fists clenched up into tight balls. "Shut up."

'What if she never came back? You'd never be able to tell her how much you love her. You'd never be able to smell her scent again.'

His eyes got wetter and one tear slipped silently down his tanned face. "I said shut up!"

Inuyasha put his hands over his head to stop the taunting voice but it kept talking. Talking about what could happen. The possibilities.

'You've got to do something about this!'

"What's the point? She would never love me like I love her!" Inuyasha bellowed louder, shaking his head furiously.

'How would you know? You've got to tell her.'

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

Inuyasha stood up and leaned over the well, his hands rested on the wells side as he looked longingly into it.

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

'I don't know if I can do this.' he thought hopelessly.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

- - - - - - -

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

Kagome tugged on the door that led into the shrine in which was called her home. Sometimes it didn't really feel like this was her home. Sometimes it felt like the feudal era was more of a home to her. She dropped off her bright yellow bag at door and walked into the kitchen, to the fridge. A crisp white paper was taped neatly to the fridge. Pulling it off the fridge she looked at it. Her mother's neat handwriting was printed on the front.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you have gotten this letter, it would be safe to guess that you have come home already. Me, Souta, and ojiisan have gone to drop off some presents to some people. We will be back in a couple of hours._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Sighing, Kagome put the note on the kitchen table and headed up to her room. She opened the dark brown wooden door and sprawled out on her bed. The memory of the argument came back and tears started to well up in her eyes. One of them rolled down the side of her face and soaked up into the pink sheets, making it look darker. Turning her head she looked to her left and was greeted with a picture of Inuyasha and her. He was looking grumpy like always. Kagome picked up the picture and ran her fingers over the cool glass before setting back on the small table. Why was it that she could never stay mad at him? She loved him to much.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

The window was open making the curtains flutter in the wind. The cold breeze made the room cool, but Kagome enjoyed it. She stood up and made her way to the window. The window was pushed closed by her. She tugged on the curtains to close them. A flash of silver from out the window.

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

'Inuyasha…' she breathed out his name as she ripped open the curtains. Snow blew between her vision and what she saw. There was nothing there. Kagome let her bangs fall over her defeated eyes and close the curtains again.

'I was just imagining it…'

_All the lights are shining_

- - - - - - - - -

_So brightly everywhere_

Inuyasha stood up from his snowy seat and looked down the well again. His head dropped and he let his hair fall over his eyes. What if she really did feel the same? The very thought made Inuyasha's heart thump hard.

"I love, Kagome."

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

He said it out loud. He actually said it. His heart swelled and he suddenly got a surge of confidence. He looked down at the well again.

"I have too."

_And everyone is singing_

The ground rushed up to meet him and it brought him out of his faze. The powerful jump was enough to get him out of the well. Rushing to the door he pulled it open and looked up at the nearby window that he knew only to well was Kagome's window.

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

Oh no. He suddenly slammed the door shut and pressed his body against the cold wall. She was there. Kagome was there. She saw him. The sudden confidence that he felt only a moment ago disappeared and the doubt was quick to fill him again. It to late to go back now. He pushed the door open a crack and looked out. The curtains were now closed.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

Inuyasha tiptoed out and across the snow covered ground. He wasn't sure why he was tiptoeing but whatever the reason was, it made him feel better. Coming into view was the door, the door that led to the answer. He tugged it open and stepped into the kitchen. He felt the warmth surround him and he smiled. Warmth, it had always reminded Inuyasha of when his mother used to give him hugs. They used to surround him and make him feels safe and loved. He wondered if Kagome could do that one-day.

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

He stepped up the stairs, past the bathroom and into her room. She wasn't there. Kagome's scent hit him like a tidal wave, it made him woozy. He grabbed onto the doorframe to keep from falling over. Spinning was all Inuyasha see before he blacked out.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Kagome trotted up the stairs with her bag in hand. She had forgot about it when she came. Turning the corner she stopped.

'That's weird I could have sworn that I had closed the door'

_This is all I'm asking for_

A pool of silver could be seen from her view. Her pounding heart could be heard. He came for her? She started to cry tears of joy.

_I just want to see my baby_

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Oh god, did his head hurt. Going over what happened, he told himself what an idiot he was. Then he smelt it. Salt water. Blinking over to the door his heart jumped into his throat.

"Kagome…"

Wait second she was crying. Why was she crying? Why was she smiling?

_Standing right outside my door_

At this moment Kagome didn't care that she was mad at him, seeing sprawled out on the floor was enough. She watched him stand up and covered his eyes with his hair.

"Kagome…I…"

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Everything that she wanted to know was in his eyes. She could see it in his eyes. She knew it now.

_Make my wish come true_

Looking up at Kagome he started to talk.

"Can you forgive me?"

Kagome beamed up at him and before Inuyasha could give her a look she came stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. This was the last thing he expected. He smiled and pressed her against him. Kissing her was everything he imagined it to be. Sweet, and nice. His heart beated wildly. How did she make him feel like this. The love that he had felt before was nothing to what he felt now. It had increased 10 fold. Wraping his arms around her he pulled reluctantly away from the kiss, and placed his forhead on hers. He had to tell her now.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened and tears of such incredible joy leaked from her eyes. Kagome leaned against him and closed her eyes, loving the way she felt against him.

"I love you too Inuyasha, forever."

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you..._

_-- - - - - - - - - -_

A/N: that was my first one shot, sorry the ending was little dull, I ran out of song lol. Well please review!


End file.
